Grims Lodge Murder
This is the eight case in the city of Nashville,Game and the ast case of the Industrial District: Case Background The victim was Daniel Lane the Grims Lodge president found electrocuted to death in the Grims Lodge.The killer was pharmacist named Ted James Te killed Daniel because he wanted to marry Maddy and he was furious when Daniel fired him fom the society and he dind't like Daniel and he wanted to be the Grims Lodge President,so he decided to grab a knife and cut the wires and throw them in the water puddle so that Daniel would touch it and he would win the charity auction. At the court Ted was sentenced to 20 years in jail.At the end of the case Mayor Gary Dereks got impressed that the team got a promotion to Historical Centre. Victim: Daniel Lane(Grims Lodge President,found electrocuted to death at the lodge) Murder Weapon Water and Cut Wire Killer Ted James Profile The killer has short mustache The killer has knowledge in electronics The killer is a Caucasian The killer is a man The killer has blue eyes Suspects Maddy Lane(Victim's Wife,Profile:Caucasian,Has blue eyes) Vern Gander((Hardware Store Owner:Has Blue Eyes,Short Mustache and is a man+Caucasian) Tim Shepard(New Grims Lodge Member:Caucasian,Has blue eyes,Man and has short mustaches) Rick Thibudeao(New Age Electronic Owner(Has Blue Eyes,Man and Has electronics knowledge) Perley Cotter(Sensible Accounting Boss,Caucasian,Has Short Mustache,Man and has knowledge in electronics)(Hardware Store Owner:Has Blue Eyes,Short Mustache and is a man+Caucasian) Ted James(Pharmacist:Everything Above) Raoul Colleti(Butcher:Caucasian) Scenes Grims Lodge Door Hardware Hardware Stand New Age Electronics Tools Stand Maddy's House Maddy's Room Sensible Accountings Register Table Chapter 1(Electric Blood) Investigate Grims Lodge(Clues:Victim's Body,Torn Card and Faded Ring) Autopsy Victim's Boy(18:00:00)(Attribute:The killer has short mustache and has knowledge in electronics) Examine Torn Card(Clues:Card) Examine Ring(Clues:Marriage Date) Talk to Maddy about her divorce with the victim Analyze Card(6:00:00)(New Suspect:Vern Gander) Say hello to Vern(New Scene:Hardware Store) Investigate Hardware Store(Clues:Application) Examine Application(Clues:Serial Number) Analyze Serial Number(3:00:00)(New Suspect:Tim Shephard) Talk to Tim about his new job Go to Chapter 2(No Stars) Chapter 2(Electrics and Hardware) Investigate Hardware Stand(Clues:Torn Page) Examine Torn Page(Clues:Letter) Analyze Letter(6:00:00)(New Suspect:Rick Thibedeou) Talk to Rick about his invitation for Daniel(New Scene:New Age Electronics) Investigate New Age Electronics(Clues:Knife) Analyze Knife(6:00:00)(New Scenes:Maddy's House and Maddy's Room) Investigate Maddy's House(Clues:Torn Page) Examine Torn Page(Clues:Divorce Request) Talk to Ted about his divorce with Maddy Investigate Maddy's Room(Clues:Bloody Shards) Examine Bloody Shards(Clues:Bloody Window) Analyze Bloody Window(3:00:00)(Attribute:The killer is a Caucasian) Talk to Perley Cotter(New Scenes:Sensible Accounting and Registar Table) Investigate Sensible Accounting(Clues:Torn Threat Letter) Examine Torn threat letter(New Suspect:Raoul Colleti) Talk to Raoul about his threat towards Daniel Investigate Registar Table(Clues:Ticket) Examine Ticket(Clues:Number) Analyze Number(00:30:00) Go to Chapter 3(No Stars) Chapter 3(The Shard and the killer) Investigate Door(Clues:Broken Bloody Shard) Examine Broken Bloody Shards(Clues:Bloody Shard) Examine Bloody Shard(Clues:Blood) Analyze Blood(6:00:00)(Attribute:The killer has Green Eyes,The killer is a man) Arrest Killer Go to Additional Investigation(No Stars) Additional Investigation Check up on Maddy Investigate Maddy's House(Clues:Ring) Examine Ring(Clues:New Marriage Date) Give the new ring back to Maddy(Reward:Burger) Perley is furios Investigate Grims Lodge(Clues:Locked Box) Examine Locked Box(Clues:Broken Abacus) Examine Broken Abacus(Clues:Abacus) Analyze Abacus(3:00:00) Return the Abacus to Perley(Reward(5000 Coins) Check up on Vern Investigate Hardware Shop(Clues:Torn Photo) Examine Torn Photo(Clues:Photo) Give the photo to Vern(Reward:Stripped Shirt{Male} and Red Dress{Female} Investigate Next Case(No Stars) Category:Industrial Area Category:Cases Category:Cases of Nashville